


Always

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 316Parings: Benny x ReaderA/N: First Benny x Reader. Hope you like it!





	Always

You and Benny were snuggled on your bed, in the room you shared. Him tracing patterns on your lower back, as you lay on his chest. It was quiet nights like these, that you loved. No hunts with the Winchesters to take you away from him, or him doing his Vampire thing.   
“Hey Benny?”  
“Yea Cher?” he drawls softly  
“I love you.” You kiss his chest  
“I love you too, sug”   
You smile softly, “I’m glad you stayed.”  
“Me too (Y/N), me too”  
You snuggle into him more and think back.  
**  
“I don’t belong up here Dean”   
Benny had asked Dean to kill him and send him back to purgatory.  
“Don’t you dare Dean Winchester!” you shouted tears streaming down your face.  
“(Y/N) I don’t belong up here. I don’t”  
“YES YOU DO!” you had screamed at him “You belong up here with me. I Love You!”   
He had walked to you then and kissed you with a fiery passion, making Dean cough loudly in the background.**  
You had been together ever since you convinced him to stay. Honestly it was the best thing for both of you. You both belonged to each other and it was a wonderful feeling. He was the most kindhearted man you’d ever met, and he was always taking care of you treating you like a queen.   
He was super protective and you loved it. Any man that hit on you in a bar better watch out, they could get their heads ripped off. He had even got after Dean a time or to for hitting on you. You smile at the thought.   
A squeeze on your hip brings you back to reality.   
“You ok (Y/N)? lost you there for a minute.”  
“I’m fine Ben, just thinking bout’ you”  
He chuckles and kisses your head. “Always”  
You laugh softly, “Yea Benny Always”  
And it was true he was your Always.


End file.
